Par de Corazones
by Black Magician Girl sweet
Summary: Yami es acusado de realizar un delito , por una situación fuera de su alcanze es manipulado , su vida sus sentimientos dan un giro inesperado , al punto de la locura no es capáz de distinguir el amor y de volver a confiar en los demás , con el imperio kaiba , nadie juega es una lección que Yami aprenderá por las malas . ¿podrá demostrar su inocencia Atem x Yami Yugi x Seto k.


¡Hola chicos , les traigo mi primer long fic , espero que sea de su agrado ,

-Los personajes de este fic son propiedad del Gran Kazuki Takahashi .

Personajes : Atem x Yami Yugi x Seto .

Las personalidades de los personajes no son las mismas , están adaptadas para este fic .

PAR DE CORAZONES

Los pájaros cantan melodías alegres, el aire soplaba frío, puro acariciando las mejillas de los dos amantes que esa noche se profesaban tanto amor y pasión.

El primero en despertar por los cálidos rayos del sol es un joven de ojos carmesí, quién poseía una hermosa piel bronceada, sus cabellos estaban muy desordenados, de inmediato besa la frente de su acompañante, admirando la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, con su delicada y pequeña mano toca los cabellos, acomodándolos.

Se aparta de él , se levanta para ir a ducharse , procura no hacer ruido para no perturbar su sueño .

-Si me pide quedarme unas horas más… no podré negarme, por eso me iré antes de que se despierte… sonreía.

Pero su plan no resultó como esperaba, él joven que yacía "durmiendo" en la cama tenía varias horas de haber despertado decidió no abrir los ojos, ni hablar , quería sorprender a su hermoso novio ,

juraba que tenía el poder de leer su mente …

Aprovechó la inocencia de su pareja al dejar la puerta del baño abierta , decidió jugarle una pequeña broma .

De puntillas y en total silencio cuidando sus pasos entró al baño,

agarró el paño que utilizaría su novio y se lo llevó con él , esperaría su novio afuera .

se mordió su lengua para no reír , llevando una de sus manos a su boca para tratar de seguir guardando el silencio que le era imposible retener en esos momentos .

Atem había terminado de bañarse , su tratamiento de exfoliantes y demás cremas para el cuidado de sus puntiagudos cabellos estaba completo .

Una hora completa duraba metido en la ducha .

-Abre la puerta del baño y busca su toalla pero no la encuentra

-¡¿Qué extraño?! , recuerdo haberla traído aquí antes de meterme al agua …

-¡No hay otra opción! … -¡tendré que salir así goteando hasta el armario! .. Suspiró .

-¡Estoy tan distraído por culpa de Seto! , pensó .

Pone un pie fuera del baño y continua caminado hasta salir de ahí .

No contaba con que su novio estaba al pendiente de él , quién no dudó salir a taparlo con la toalla después de haberle mordido suavemente la oreja izquierda .

-¡Qué buena vista Mí Atem ! -¡ Ni tus Fans tendrán el privilegio de verte así! , le susurró al oído , mientras besaba su cuello .

-¡S-S-SETO-O-O me has dado un buen susto! ¡Pensé que era un pervertido acosador! … bajó la mirada … su corazón latía a mil por hora en ese instante .

-Pareces un niño … tenerle miedo aun a esas personas conmigo de tú lado… Nadie lo suficientemente inteligente .. Podría pensar tan siquiera en acosarte , sería el último pensamiento que tendría mi amor … Recitó el orgulloso empresario terminado sus acciones besando esos dulces labios de su adorable novio .

Estar con su novio de esa manera ser amado por él , lo hacían sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta , era feliz, deseaba poder detener el tiempo , atesoró todos esos recuerdos en su corazón .

-¿No me digas que tienes celos de mis seguidores amado mío? …

Los aprecio, pero es un amor totalmente diferente al que siento por tí , ligado al agradecimiento y simpatía .

-Lo que yo siento por ti es ¡Desesperación! , ¡Atracción con matices de locura! , ¡no poseo la cura para este mal que somete mi alma a la esclavitud de tus brazos! , no puedo estar tranquilo sin tus besos .. simplemente no soy yo, sin tú presencia .

Atem … yo no puedo demostrar mi afecto con palabras , pero te demostraré cuanto te amo , sella su confesión con un beso más lento y apasionado .

Ambos pierden la noción del tiempo , hasta ser separados por la falta de oxígeno , - Mi amor debo vestirme … dentro de dos horas es mi práctica de canto , lo mira sonrojado además si continuamos … se sonroja aun más ..

-Seto sonríe estaba orgulloso de tener ese ángel de su lado, aunque a veces podría afirmar que ese ángel podría convertirse en el mismísimo demonio, desatando el deseo y fantasías de muchos en el escenario.

*Suena el celular de Seto* , quién contesta desanimado .

\- Tengo una junta … rueda los ojos

– esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada sin mí …

camina en dirección a la ducha ,

-Nos vemos más tarde, te llevaré a cenar y no acepto pretextos ,

Pasaré por ti al studio , se despide levantando su mano .

-¡No te estreses demasiado amado mío!

-¡Claro que saldré a cenar contigo! , tranquilo claro si no me traga algún fans bromeó divertido.

A lo que solo escuchó un golpe en la puerta , había sido seto .

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la nación , las cosas no eran color de rosa para dos hermanos , quienes vivían en un departamento muy pequeño , la pobreza los invadía , sin embargo se las arreglaban para seguir con sus anhelos , pero la economía se ponía peor , los estudios , la alimentación , la ropa y los alquileres , subían sin control , era una ciudad controlada por millonarios , donde al parecer el pecado más grande que había era ser pobre .

Yugi un joven adolescente de 16 años , no aguantaba la presión , sus profesores siempre le hacían reclamos por no poder llevar los materiales necesarios que ocupaba , todo era soportable , falta de dinero , comida y ropa .

Yugi era feliz con su abuelo eran una familia muy pequeña , amaba a su abuelo con quién se llevaba de maravilla , él era un joven hermoso muy parecido a su hermano Yami a quién admiraba tanto , era su ejemplo a seguir .

Contaba los días para poder ver a su hermano de nuevo quién dejó su brillante futuro para trabajar y ganar el dinero que tanto ocupaban.

¡Pero qué bueno es poder beber agua después de trabajar tanto! Exclamó un hermoso joven de cabellos tricolor puntiagudos, poseía una piel tan fina y bella como la porcelana , calmaba su sed con ese líquido tan puro como su alma .

¡Yami que tonterías estás diciendo , parece que nunca has probado un vaso con agua! , se burlaba Bakura , siendo apoyado por Tristán y joey quienes siempre disfrutaban de molestando a su viejo amigo .

Digan lo que quieran… , pero no hay nada mejor para calmar la sed que esta botella de agua .

Por cierto Yami, encontré un empleo que puede servirte , pagan muy bien , solo tienes que llegar a esta dirección mañana a las 7 : am .

Quién sabe tal vez te elijan, no pierdes nada con ir , después de todo siempre estás diciendo que ocupas más dinero para enviarle a tu familia …

Pero deberías también preocuparte más por ti, no te compras nada solo dejas para la comida , tu ropa es un desastre amigo .

En fin ,ven en la noche a mi casa te prestaré un traje para que te presentes mañana al empleo , dijo Bakura realmente muy preocupado .

¡Gracias Bakura! , no sé qué haría sin ustedes se sinceró Yami regalándoles una bella sonrisa .

La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , descansó muy bién , se levantó , se duchó y desayunó con un pedazo pequeño de pan , un café con leche .

estaba pensativo necesitaba ese empleo pero ,tenía muchas inseguridades escuchaba su propia conciencia , " tengo que ser sincero , no soy un hombre muy atractivo , soy pequeño , muy delgado mi cara es muy fina como la de una mujer siempre la he detestado … no sé nada de computación la tecnología no es lo mío …

Con esos pésimos pensamientos y complejos el joven decidió probar suerte , y llegar al evento .

-para su mala suerte el evento no era cualquiera, estaba patrocinado por la mismísima Corporación Kaiba .

La gente estaba aglomerada como si del fin del mundo se tratase, era un puesto muy codiciado al parecer .

Le estaría agradecido a Bakura por haberle prestado ese traje , todos los presentes tenían trajes de gala , sin su ayuda estaría en total vergüenza al presentarse con su ropa habitual .

no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás para ver cuál era el motivo de los gritos y la euforia de todas las chicas , quienes Gritaban que amaban al grupo llamado al parecer ARTEMIS , ellas enloquecían con él vocalista .

él suspiró , no comprendía como esas mujeres gritaban y juraban estar enamoradas de una persona por su música y que ni siquiera conocían .

-¡Mi señor el concierto fue un Éxito como siempre! , lo felicitaba su joven representante.

-Mahad ¡gracias pero en realidad no lo fue! , no canté con mi corazón está vez , no quiero estar tanto tiempo separado de Seto, esto me entristece . Las fotos , anuncios y los artículos de la revistas sin olvidar , las galas ,presentaciones en la prensa me están volviendo loco , adoro cantar y bailar a mis fans por su supuesto no me importa compartir con ellos…

\- pero ¡esto se está saliendo de control!

¡Jamás imaginé que ser famoso implicara tanto tiempo! , ya no tengo tiempo para mi vida privada ..

-¿Por qué no contrata a un doble mi señor? ... le bromeó

-¿ Un doble ? ¡Eres un genio Mahad ! Lástima que sea solo una fantasía … solo una fantasía … se lamentaba , de pronto siente como todo a su alrededor comienza a dar vueltas, de no ser por su amigo Mahad ,

de seguro ya estaría en el suelo con un buen golpe ..

-¡¿Mi señor está bien?! , le he dicho que no se sobre esfuerce!...

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo Mahad? ,

¡No me trates con tanto formalismo me haces sentir como un extraño …

Eres como mi hermano mayor! … le hizo un puchero .

\- ¡Está bien! Atem le sonrió , ayudándole a sentarse en un sillón.

Mahad le enciende la pantalla plana , Atem comienza a buscar las noticias para ver cómo le está yendo a Seto con el evento , pero palidece al ver al chico que están entrevistando .

Está tan impactado que se le resbala su copa de vino , haciéndose añicos en el piso , de inmediato dirige su mirada a su representante quién le corresponde con la misma mirada de complicidad .

Yami no puede evitar sentir tristeza , no pudo encontrar un solo empleo para él .

¡maldita tecnología cada vez se pone peor! , No .. Más bien soy yo él idiota ,bueno para nada . estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ..

No notó que un hermoso hombre lo miraba de arriba a bajo ,

-Disculpe joven no pude evitar oír su conversación , ¡tranquilo no todo es tecnología!, le animaba un Joven de cabellos muy largos de color lila

lo tenía finamente atado con una coleta y vestía un traje gris de gala muy elegante .

Le tocó el hombro , animándolo por ejemplo miré hacía el frente, esas damas no le quitan la mirada de encima .

-¿Así ? Voltea al frente y se sonroja , seguro han escuchado mi penosa conversación como la escuchaste tú .

\- No me parece que sea esa la situación sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos están con un brillo particular créame conozco esas miradas joven ..

-¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Yo me llamo Allan !

\- Me llamo Yami Yugi .. ¡mucho gusto! …

De inmediato la atención del todo el evento se centra en un robo de un collar muy lujoso valorado en miles de millones de Dólares , que pertenecía al vocalista de la Banda Artemis , llamado Atem.

Las puertas del evento se cierran y seguridad comienza con los operativos para dar con el ladrón que están seguros se encuentra entre todos los presentes .

-Yami y Allan se sientan, llevan una hora esperando , cuando por fín les toca , los policías vienen a revisarlos .

-¡Jovenes por favor pónganse de pie! ¡Alcen sus brazos por favor !

le pasan el detector a Yami , el cual comienza a dar una extraña resonancia ..

Yami se asusta - ¿porqué está sonando esa cosa?

-¡Atención pido refuerzos! , - ¡ hemos encontrado al ladrón! , repito -ocupo refuerzos dice el oficial de seguridad al radio comunicador , mientras ,otro guarda le ordena quitarse el saco y entregarlo .

El cual al ser revisado por ellos , encuentran el collar desaparecido , frente a los ojos incrédulos de Yami , sin tener idea de cómo llegó ese collar al bolsillo de su saco .

-¡ yo no me he robado nada! ¡Por favor tienen que creerme! , ¡esto es un error! , ¡Una farsa alguien lo hizo! ¡Por favor suéltenme!

¡ No soy un ladrón!.

Continuará ….


End file.
